To Love Snow White
by Jester310
Summary: For Bixlow, the only ways to make peace with Gray are through love, passion and more passion. Apparently, the ice prince doesn't think so. Time setting: Weeks after Fighting Festival Arc.


**Title: ****To Love Snow White**

**Pairing: ****Bixlow x Gray**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, language, grammar (I'm too lazy to find someone who could BETA it for me), and LEMON.**

**Summary: ****For Bixlow, the only ways to achieve peace are through love, passion and more passion. Apparently, a certain ice prince doesn't think so. My first Fairy Tail fanfic. Please be gentle.**

**A/N: Nyaaaaa! Finally I've finished my solo and first piece of Fairy Tail. Just the other week, I was getting rather sluggish so I decided to watch all the FT previous episodes. Then, as I watch the fighting festival arc, I was like 'Oh. Gray and Bixlow would look pretty good together.' And bam! The idea immerged. **

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo<strong>

*Stare….* Stare…* Stare…*

Damn!

Bixlow couldn't stop staring at him. The boy with his black, spiky hair and those damn droopy dark blue eyes that always gets on his last damn nerves. It was a pretty messed up statement per say, since the boy is no longer a boy anymore but a teen who slowly developing into a fully grown man in a couple of years. A smoking hot one to be exact. This is strange actually, because the teen himself barely said more than a handful of words to him so far ever since he joined the guild, let alone to converse with him. But ever since their battle during the Fighting Festival, something started to build up inside the soul mage. Bixlow couldn't help himself but feeling restless. And it drove everyone in the guild crazy as well, especially his teammates. Concerned with his edgy self, Freed finally voiced out his opinion that Bixlow should take his time off and let him and Evergreen to handle this particular mission.

"_Eve and I think you should rest for a while. You look rather tired and distracted."_ So the green haired mage said. It was actually another way to say '_You are a bother, Bixlow. Go cool your head down first or you are going to get us killed during the mission.'_

And they went for the mission without him. They freaking left him! So here he was, pouting alone in the guild and feeling rather stupid while fixating his eyes on the object of his restlessness. It was unusual feeling for Bixlow to be uncomfortable around a young, available and obviously attracted boy, but the boy never failed to unnerve him. Something in those deep dark blue eyes spoke directly to his soul and from there, the squishy excited feeling in his belly began to form.

20 feet away, Gray Fullbuster was busy conversing with his usual circle (more like argument), obviously having no intention of acknowledging that Bixlow was staring at his direction. Typical Gray, the teen was in the middle of his routine brawl with the pink haired dragon slayer with only his dangerously low riding pants to cover his skin while his upper body was exposed for Bixlow's eyes to feast on. Unconsciously, his mouth began to water. Many years ago, the same teen was all skin and bones only, barely have any meat to be snacked on. Now, not only the boy had grown in term of height, his previous skinny body replaced by six packs abs and cut peck muscles everywhere on his broad, fat free torso. Those ropes of muscles flexed with every movement Gray made and soon Bixlow found himself tracing the sexy lines. The Fairy Tail member stamp on his left pectoral muscles emphasized the boy's masculinity and the simple metal bracelet along with the sword shape necklace suits him quite nicely. At eighteen, he had already achieved perfection, the next few years might as well produce mouth watering miracles.

Next to Gray's masculinity, the soul mage felt hot and stupid. The feeling was baseless, but it was there alright.

Then, Macao came up behind Gray and slung his arm around him, probably to sooth the hot headed teen (if those two continue to brawl, no doubt the guild would be turned into dust) and said something to both Natsu and Gray. It was hard to make out what Macao had just said, but later the raven haired teen let out a rich laugh and the tension immediately dispersed.

"Bixlow." A sweet voice broke his train of thought.

Cheek cradled on one palm, the said man turned his head and looked up, only to find Mirajane in front of him, her delicate hands busying themselves with drying the freshly washed glass.

"Hnn?"

"If you keep staring like that, you are going to drill hole into Gray's head." As the woman spoke, she placed the glass onto the specific shelf, missing the mortified look on Bixlow's face. If it wasn't for the death grip on the table, no doubt he would be toppled over by now.

What—how did she know he was staring at Gray? Was he that obvious? He's wearing a visor for hell's sake! Damn the woman with his woman intuition.

Mirajane added. "You know Bixlow…"

Oh no, here it comes, Bixlow thought. She probably going to say 'You know Bixlow. It's no use if you have hot for Gray, since he's going to turn you down like hot pancakes anyway because you are creepy without even trying."

"… if you are still feeling guilty for attacking Gray at the festival, you shouldn't be worried about that. He's not the type of guy who hold grudge against his comrades. Maybe you can try talk to him and apologize." She finished up her sentences and flashed her infamous smile to the soul mage.

Or maybe not… What was he even thinking? Now he felt like kicking himself in the balls. Of course Mirajane wouldn't say such nasty words. She's not a jerk like him. Thank god the white haired mage is so sweet and unsuspicious.

"Yes! Apologize! Apologize!" The wooden tiki dolls started to chirp and whirled around their owner's head.

Like an inspiration, Mirajane's words sneaked into his head and a huge grin suddenly split his face.

"Well…" Bixlow started as he stood up and finished up the last remaining of his drink before setting the empty glass onto the table with a faint 'clank'. "You're right. Maybe I should go talk to him… or something."

Then he gave Mirajane his usual tongue wagging grin and turned away. "Later, Mirajane."

"Bye-bye Mirajane." The dolls cooed in unison, later following their master. Waving his hand lazily, Bixlow started to walk. But instead towards certain ebony haired teen like Mirajane had expected, the man paced across the hall, dodging several chairs and tables that flew over his head without so much effort and officially exited the guild.

Along the way, the grin never left his face as he whistled unrecognized tune, his babies flew all around him, obviously curious with Bixlow's behavior.

**XxXxXx Bixlow x Gray xXxXxX**

It was close to midnight by the time Gray decided to head back home and gets some rest. That was his first attention when he returned from his mission this evening, but then he got too caught up at the guild. Being surrounded by people he familiar with, tend to make him forget about the fatigue of his body, almost like a mind therapy. After all, he grows up together with most of the members at that guild and they were more like a family than a friend to him. Annoying? Yes. Although most of his time spent there filled with yet another brawls and childish fighting, they are the reason why he would never stop fighting, not only for his own sake but for the guild's sake as well. Indeed, they are friends of his very soul.

Except for Bixlow.

Seriously, what is that guy's problem? Paranoid certainly wasn't the case here, but Gray could have swore the visor wearing guy stared at him all evening. He tried to ignore him, because there was something in the glare (he wasn't sure if he was staring or glaring behind the visor, but heck, Gray was pretty damn sure as hell Bixlow's eyes fixated on him) the soul mage always gave him recently that made him horrible self conscious.

The teen huffed under his breath, kicking the innocent pebble as he walked on the rigid pavement that leads towards his house. He had never done anything to the guy (the fight at the festival doesn't count), yet Bixlow seemed determined to give him shit. Well, they aren't a team, so he wouldn't have to deal with Bixlow much.

The midnight chilly breeze that hit his exposed his skin is a cue for him to return to his house, have a nice hot shower before crashing the bed and sleep for the next 12 hours. At that, he quickened his pace, the jiggling sound of his chain that attached to his pants ripped the almost empty street.

Ten good minutes later, Gray stood in front of his own door while fishing out his keys from the side pocket of his pants. The piece of metal immediately inserted into the key hole and with a single flick of his wrist, the door was unlocked. The inside of his house was cloaked in entire darkness and the only source of light was from the opened door, illuminating the living room poorly. Out of instinct, Gray extended his right hand in hope to search for the damn light switch.

His fingertips were millimeters only from pressing the switch until Gray heard a shuffling sound and his body went rigid.

"Really now…" A male voice that Gray was sure didn't originate from his vocal cord echoed throughout the dark living room. Then the intruder continued. "I was half expected you're living in some kind of igloo."

On impulse, Gray put up his fighting stance to show non-verbally his was ready for excessive bloody battle. This robber, intruder or whatever he was, certainly picked up the wrong house to pay an unwanted visit. He would be lucky if he could ever get out of the house with only frozen balls.

"I don't what you are, but you've picked the wrong mage to mess with here. Ice-Make…!" It was dark with the poor lighting, but the teen could make out the intruder's position, which he was sitting rather contently on his couch like a cucumber.

"W-wait a minute! It's—" The voice sound panicked, but the plea went futile because Gray had decided to ignore it and continued with his chanting.

"LANCE!"

Long, curved ice lances appeared from his extended hands and the deadly newly made weapons knew not a slightest amount of mercy as it shot forward. A series of loud crashing, slicing and yelps filled the room before everything went dead silent, except for Gray's steady breathing. Well, until another annoyed yell followed in.

"What the hell Gray! Are you trying to kill me?"

Normally, Gray would have continue his attacks to make sure his opponent is immobile after knowing he's still capable to speak, but his guts was telling him this guy didn't mean any harm… At very least. Still he intruded his house, so they guy deserve this nevertheless. Once again, Gray found himself searching for the switch but this time his finger didn't hesitate to press it. Within seconds, the Florence light flickered open and the ice mage had to squint against the sudden harsh light. While readjusting his pupils, Gray tried to look for any abnormality inside the living room or anything that could produce explanation to his puzzlement. That didn't take long because the only out of place object was now pressed against his peach colored wall, looking not too hot, surrounded by sharp looking ices. The lances were all a hair width from impaling him, one of them managed to graze his cheek. Very small amount of red liquidly substance trickled down slowly from the unwanted wound. If he wasn't agile like he proclaimed to be, he would be digging his own grave hole right now. To address the intruder as an object was clearly odd in its own way since the object itself has four limbs attached to it, a head and uhh… Heck, Gray still couldn't make out who he was, but at least he was sure it was human that hanging on his wall.

"Ughh… you really don't restrain yourself when it comes to a fight…" The intruder groaned, slowly and delicately trying to remove himself from the lances trapping him.

Gray blinked a couple of time, his feet rooted to the floor. Hmm… This guy sounds like Bixlow… Wears the creepy clothes like Bixlow…Looks like, well, honest to be told, he doesn't even know how Bixlow looks like. He knew the Bixlow for years but never once the soul mage removed his visor while in the teen's presence. On top of that, he is not (and never) that close to the older male so who has the nerve to blame him for not knowing how Bixlow actually looks like? HA!

"Bixlow?" Gray finally said, uncertain. Gods, tonight was filled with uncertainty! It was like a plague! The only thing that Gray was certain at the moment was if the intruder is NOT Bixlow like he had guesses earlier, he will start throwing punches and kick his ass to the next town. All Gray wished was a good night rest after his hellish mission, but nooo! God just has to show his hatred towards him and sent down yet another mystery of the night for him to solve and a single human to annoy him.

After finally moving his body away from the wall, successfully without making contact with the icy cool, cursed objects, Bixlow finally looked up to find the owner of the house was watching him like he was a rare item in an auction.

"Yess! Of course it's me! Dammit Gray, don't go and scarrin' people like that!" Bixlow's voice laced with irritation.

This time, it was Gray's turn to get irritated, visible signs of irritation were all over the midair right above his head. "Wha—that's supposed to be my line! Any normal person would have crap their pants when there's a creep inside their house!"

Ignoring the word 'creep', Bixlow gave the boy his infamous grin, minus the tongue. "Did you?"

In respond, Gray only shot a skeptical look as he closed the door behind him with his foot. During all the commotion, he didn't even realize his door was opened all along. "Good thing I'm not normal… And neither you are."

Despite the fact he almost met his maker seconds ago, Bixlow cackled and languidly move back to the couch, flopping down into the soft cushion. He rested his head, stretching his longs legs to sooth the strained rope of muscles.

"Well?" Gray's voice boomed, clearly annoyed at the figure that was making himself at home. "What do you want?"

It was mysterious to find Bixlow in his house or how the man knew where he lives. But whatever mystery it is or reason for Bixlow to be here, Gray intended to deal with it so he could get rid of the man as soon as possible. Part of him still questioning himself why he haven't kicked Bixlow out yet while his instinct was screaming obscenity that the man's visit would only means nothing but trouble. But unlike Natsu, the raven haired teen still posses few virtues and patience was one of them.

Lucky for Bixlow.

"If you insist to know…" The man straightened his body and rested his arms on both of his thighs so his much larger frame inclined slightly forward. "I'm here to bring peace between us."

Either Gray was too exhausted to give a damn on whatever Bixlow had just said or he was merely confused with the man's exclamation, the teen nevertheless failed to utter any respond.

Sensing the boy's confusion, Bixlow sighed. "Look, Gray. What I meant was… I'm sorry for attacking you that time. Not to mention it was a cheap win and—and, oh hell, no hard feeling 'kay?"

Still with his skeptical look, but only this time the boy's gaze softened a bit. "Hmpph, don't worry about it. What past is past. I'm just too tired to make it into personal grudge." Like a normal teen, Gray mumbled but loud enough for Bixlow's ears to catch the sentences.

That made the soul mage grin from ear to ear as he watched Gray disappeared into the kitchen walked back into the living room seconds later with a glass of water in his hand. Bixlow stared intently at the boy whose now sipping his drink in such a cute way with his pouty lips while his other free hand readjusting the photo frame that hung on the wall. Both of them were clearly loss for words until Bixlow saw the teen's shoulders were shaking slightly as though he was stifling laugh.

"What?" Bixlow questioned, one eyebrow corked up. Since Gray wasn't facing him, it was hard to tell what sort of expression he was making right now. "What is it?"

Finally, Gray spun on his feet to face him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nothing." He tried to shrug to act cool, but failed miserable when he snorted. "It's weird actually, to hear you apologize. The phrases 'sorry' and 'Bixlow' don't seemed to blend well, you know."

Instead of grinning like what he was so accustomed with, Bixlow faked a pout, adding the awkwardness of himself more. "That's cruel, Gray-sama. Even I know how to act civilized."

"U-huh, sure you are." Then, the boy let out a deep yawn. Damn, he really needs to find a way to shoo Bixlow out. Or maybe he could just leave the man with his thing (hopefully Bixlow wouldn't tear his house) and went straight to the sleeping part. After a shower of course, definitely need one.

"Look, I don't care if you are planning to stay and that's cool, but I—"

Bixlow quickly cut him off. "Actually I'm not finish, Gray."

Immediately, Gray's shoulders slump forward indicating that he was too tired to put up an argument with him. Great, what other issue does the soul mage wished to discuss right now? If it's not important as Gray had expected, he would stomp down the last remaining of his humanity and throw the man out through his window. He didn't care if Bixlow landed on one or even ten pieces or that his house is in the fourth floor of the building as long that would make a certain party to leave him alone.

"To show you how sincere I am to have your highness's forgiveness, I'm going to make you a very rare offer." Bixlow saw the teen's mouth formed an inaudible word 'huh', confusion and irritation was all over his face again.

"Just for tonight, I'll let you do anything to me. Anything you want." With that, Bixlow leaned back and splayed his arms out, his tongue wagging out, showing the Fairy Tail mark.

A sound of cricket chirping echoed in their background.

Followed by the sound of night breeze gushing in through the half opened window.

Another skeptical look thrown at Bixlow's direction.

An eternity of eerie silence seemed to pass until Gray let out a small cough; a serious frown marred his face. "You… I think something is wrong with your head, probably because I hit you too hard the other day…maybe you should get it checked."

That certainly wasn't the reaction Bixlow had expected. The boy was probably too tired to catch his attention or the real meaning behind his words.

"C'mon Gray. You know what I mean. Especially for a growing boy like you." Bixlow gave him a wolfish grin to emphasize his point. But much to his dismay, the teen still wearing the 'I-don't-have-the-slightest-idea-what-you-are-trying-to-say-nor-I-give-a-shit' look on his face. Gray even had the nerve to sip his drink with a boring gesture as though Bixlow had just announced that he had PB and J sandwich for his breakfast.

To Bixlow, the expression was still cute in its own way though he wouldn't think it's a good idea to say that out loud. If he doesn't want his ass to be frozen by the ice prince of course.

Fed up with the lack of respond coming from the boy, Bixlow decided it was finally the time to nudge him further. "I'll even let you top, Snow White."

Gray's mind shut down for a second.

Just like Laxus thunder, realization hit him and Gray found himself choking on his drink. He coughed violently, spluttering some of it onto the wooden floor. Damn dumb-asses. Now he has to clean up his own mess.

"You're crazy, Bixlow, not that I never realized it in the first place… What is your problem—just—arrghh! Look, I AM TIRED and I'm not up for any of your game or—or stupid idea. So please… Show yourself out before I'm going to send you out myself with broken limbs and damaged internal organs." Gray muttered out the last part with such venomous that could send a wild beast scurrying away with its tail between the legs. Even worse, his icy glare could freeze anything within a kilometer range.

This is not going according to plan. Bixlow had everything mapped out in his head. Gray was supposed to say 'Well, Bixlow… Since you are offering, don't mind if I do.' Then he would husk in a very seductive way and said, 'Why don't we go straight to the smexy part, then?' And then the boy would slowly climb on the couch and straddled him…

"Wait." The soul mage interrupted, trying to haul the conversation back on track. "Is that a no? Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious!" While wailing his arms, Gray yelled. The remaining water in the glass sloshed out, adding the earlier mess. "And no, I'm not interested!"

To say Bixlow was surprised was understatement. He was shocked! Not interested? Gray doesn't want him? What's wrong with him? Yeah, he knew it better than anyone else that he was a creepy guy, but he was still fairly good looking for his own good. Yet, right now he's being turned down without a second thought and Bixlow wasn't sure if he could handle the rejection.

Rubbing his throbbing forehead furiously, Gray let out a huge sigh. "You know, Bixlow? I don't care what your issue is but I'm going to sleep. NOW."

With that, the teen stomped towards the bedroom, desperately trying to escape the bizarre situation. That is until something or rather someone got a hold of his waist and tackled him to the ground. Gray couldn't even muster any word or any action to counteract because the next thing he knew, he was already face planted to the floor and the glass he was holding slipped from his hand, skidding far away from him.

As consciousness started to slip in, Gray groaned in pain. Then another realization hit him regarding his current situation.

A) He was on his stomach.

B) Bixlow was straddling his back. It doesn't need a genius to guess, especially at feeling of heavy weight pinning him down.

C) Something hot and hard was poking him. And Gray wasn't sure if he wanted to guess what it is.

"Get off of me, Bixlow." Said the teen in deliberate slowness. As if the fatigue of his tired body isn't bad enough, now added with Bixlow sitting on him, no doubt the perverse idea still lingered in his head. It was pissing him off enough to break some limbs and fatally puncture some body organ with his ice Excalibur as soon as he's free. Hell, Gray was going to kill him anyway for wasting his time. This added insane pantomime is just an icing on the already ridiculous cake.

"Nope." Bixlow responded, pressing his palm on the center of the teen's back.

That bastard… Even without seeing his face, Gray was confident that Bixlow was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Annoyed, the ice mage brought his hands together. "I'll just make you then. Ice-make—"

"Oh no you don't." Not giving Gray the chance to finish his chant, Bixlow quickly grasped the boy's wrists and pried them off. He might not know Gray that well, but he was certain the key of his Static Ice Make is his hands. That had caused the ice mage to curse. Normally, it wouldn't be hard for him to throw Bixlow off him, but at the moment he was at disadvantage since the man is larger and of course, much heavier than him.

A hot breath tickling his bare neck snapped him out of his line of curses. "Too bad you have to turn down my offer, Gray. Doesn't matter actually." Then, something wet and hot tracing his ear shell, leaving a cold trail before the same appendage thrust into the opening. "…Because I'm goin' to make it happen', one way or another." Bixlow whispered hotly into his abused ear before giving his smooth cheek a tantalizing lick.

The grip on his wrists tightened as Gray tried to struggle, truly an impossible futile fight. There's no give, not even a minuscule leeway. His boots made a screechy noise when he attempted to push his body off from the floor, but to no veil. "Let me go or I'll kill you."

Bixlow only hummed at the threat as he feasted the boy's neck, raining multiple kisses and nips on the bare skin that would definitely turned into reddish color in mere seconds. Not a millimeter of his neck left without being violated by Bixlow lips and tongue, causing Gray to shudder every time the man's lips descended on him.

Sensing the body beneath him shuddered, the soul mage chuckled. Sensitive much, Gray?

Without shame, Bixlow then rocked his body slightly forward so the teen could feel his own pulsing erection inside his pants. The reaction he received wasn't a disappointment when he heard the younger mage gasped. Even through layers of Bixlow's extra clothing, Gray felt the warmth and firmness of the man's length like a hot brand.

That does it! Gray couldn't take this absurdity any longer. This has to stop! There was no way he was going to play the bitch in that pervert's sexual fantasy.

"Gah! Get the hell away from me, you pervert! I'm not in the mood for your game!" Gray resumed his struggle, twisting, bucking and anything that could at least made Bixlow budge. To his horror, his actions were a total backstabber as the friction produced aroused the soul mage more. He immediately realized this when he heard Bixlow moaned lowly.

Closing his eyes, Bixlow licked his lips at the delicious friction made by Gray's ass rubbing his crotch. "Mmm…Gray. If you keep humping me like that, Little Bixlow is going to shoot."

In instant, the ice mage halted and went rigid. Dark red flush slowly crawl up the skin of his neck as he realized the soon-to-be consequences of his actions. It made Bixlow felt rather disappointed. But it was a good decision on the other hand because he certainly didn't want to come too early before the main entrée. How un-cool would that be?

Now how to do this? After seeing the boy current stated, Bixlow now even determined to see his face, what sort of expression Gray was making and how he flushed beautifully beneath him. But if he releases his grip, it comes as no surprise if the ice mage takes advantage of the opportunity to create dozens of ice swords and make a cactus of his meager body. A cool feeling that came from Gray's bracelet underneath his palm then caught his attention and Bixlow looked down, brows knitted together. Next, his gaze shifted towards the leg of the couch inches away from them.

An idea struck the soul mage and definitely not a good one for Gray.

All of sudden, Gray felt the grasp on his right wrist tightened before his hand was jerked closer to his couch's leg. Before the teen could retaliate, Bixlow's nimble fingers was already working on his bracelet, twisting the chain and looping it around the leg. Puzzling yet impressive, the older man somehow managed to secure one of his wrists and Gray was almost certain the procedure includes teeth and tongue. By the time the teen finally realized his newest deep shit situation, the makeshift handcuff that was made out of his own bloody bracelet had successfully trapping his hand to his own blasted couch's leg.

Bounded by his own cursed bracelet not to mention immobile, Gray gritted his teeth so hard he heard the grind in his head. "Keep on going, Bixlow and I'll make sure the Raijinshuu will mourn over your mutilated body."

Bixlow would be lying if his heart doesn't skip at least for two seconds at the threat, but it was too late for him to row the boat back to the shore. The soul mage was aware of the fact.

"Naw, if I let you go, you're still goin' to kill me 'nyway. So…" Bixlow murmured against the damp skin of Gray's neck, lifting his large frame slightly up while pinning the boy's unbounded wrist to minimize any chance for the ice mage to throw him off balance. "…might as well go all the way till finish, hmm?"

The muscles in Gray's chest jerked when he felt Bixlow's hand sneaked between his pinned body and the floor. Wide eyes, the teen quickly closed whatever gap existed to prevent the hand from moving further as he had a rough idea on Bixlow's attention. Too late because the soul mage's hand already landed on his crotch and the very same wicked hand gave an experimental squeeze.

"Hey, stop that!" Gray yelped, wriggling his body and tugging on his bound as he tried hard to get rid of the molesting hand. "Get your hands off me!"

Not only Gray was literally ignored, he even felt a soft tug on his belt. A jingling sound that came later indicated Bixlow was working on his belt buckle and within seconds (he have no idea how the pervert managed to pull it off with only one hand), the leather tightening the hem of his pants loosened. Black pants not only looked fantastic on the boy, the button came off pretty easy much to the man's surprise. Even the fly came down smooth as butter.

"Bixlow…" The warning came in a form of deep growl as the fingers now slipped inside his pants, stroking lightly over the skin of his belly. The taut skin quivered under his touch, the soul mage felt his own groin tightened in respond. Bixlow then ghosted them over the boy's navel, his index finger teasing the cute belly button.

Leaning his body down, the soul mage nipped the teen's ear. "Hush, Gray. You need to enjoy this. I've never use my magic touch on anyone else."

"Magic' touch me and I'll bite your fingers off—aahhh!" The surprised moan came out without warning when Bixlow skid the flat of his palm back and forth over the teen's half hard cock. Gray just couldn't help it. Never in his life had being touched by anyone else and it appeared that his dick like the attention. With expertise that even Bixlow himself surprise he posses one, he ran his thumb over the head, smearing the beads of pre-come around.

A wave of dizziness passed over Gray as he pressed his forehead against the cold floor. His breathes started to escape his parted mouth in ragged, irregular pattern, then stuck in instant in the middle of his throat when Bixlow squeezed him again, pressing his thumb to the thick vein running up the underside of his manhood. Bixlow licked his lips. He could feel the boy's cock thickened in his hand and became harder. Although he might not see it, Bixlow knew his ice prince now leaking conspicuously, with clear liquid dripping onto the floor. The very own thought made his cock to surge and swell against the confinement of his pants.

Determined not to give Bixlow the satisfaction of hearing him moan, Gray bit his lips and fisted his hand so he could concentrate on the pain. That, however, went futile since his body was trembling with the effort to stay still as Bixlow quickened the pace of his stroke, then slowed down, leisurely traced the throbbing vein with the tip of his fingers. The soul mage realized it was the time to take it up a notch if he wanted more reactions coming from Gray.

"Hey, Gray…" Bixlow husked. "You're sayin' no, but Gray Junior is dripping down there. Bet it taste delicious just like you."

Within Bixlow fist, Gray's prick jerked and ached with helpless want. Indeed, the head is soaking wet and he felt it himself and smell, his own musky, desperate scent. The ice mage took a quick intake of breath when the sensitive head of his cock was pinched, rubbed and toyed with. Gratified to have gotten a respond at last, Bixlow rewarded the boy making his strokes harder, rougher and paused at the head, swiping his palm over it in a circular motion before continuing down the shaft. The pre-cum acted as a lube itself and that made the jerking movement slicker and easier. The next resulting groan went straight to Bixlow's groin and the soul mage found himself lost in the movement of his hand, in the feel of the youth in his arm, against his body. Gray was panting heavily, nails digging into the floor, body arching, arching—

A sudden burst of tense pleasure raked Gray's frame and his hips jerked violently as his orgasm caught him by surprise. "Kuhh—shit—shit!"

String after string of thick, white cum was shot from the opening of the teen's cock slit, making a splattering sound as it hit the wooden floor. The rest of it dribbled down the Bixlow's fingers as they still milking every last drop of his essence. Gray wasn't aware of anything in that period of time, losing touch with all his senses and surrounding as though he had just smoked the highest quality drug. It took a little, in fact, a lot of time for the teen to focus.

With Gray still lost in the depth of pleasure, Bixlow decided it was the perfect moment to grab the boy around the chest and hoisted him up. In fact, he was too slow to drift back down into his body and by the time his mind finally cleared, Gray was already pulled onto his knees. A demanding thigh settled between his legs and spread them further apart. To make his deep shit condition ever worse, Bixlow had his arm bent backward and pinned behind him with a strong grip. Just when Bixlow got the strength anyway when the soul mage himself sucks at close range battle?

With a fervent determination, he wishes death on the pervert, creepy bastard. Gray didn't care if he has to sacrifice the whole Magnolia town in order to stab one single mage. And he's going to stab somewhere painful. In some dim corner of his mind, Gray wondered what he had done in his previous meager life for him to get severely punished by God.

Even if ice mage strained his neck to at least glare at Bixlow, it was next to impossible since his current position prevented any major movement, leaving him with only his hearing to distinguish what's going on.

On Bixlow's part, he was running his tongue on the cum covered fingers, gathering the liquid on his appendage and swallowed the sweet, salty nectar with joy.

"You have no idea how I love your taste. Naa, Gray?" Bixlow murmured as he licked the last digit.

If aura could kill, Bixlow would be a human popsicle by now. "Bastard… You really enjoying this, don't you?"

A low sensuous chuckle throbbed from Bixlow. "Very. Don't worry, I'll make sure my Snow White enjoys it too, you'll be screaming for more. Aaah, wait… But you already did! That much cum of yours speaks louder than you."

At that comment, Gray's cheeks went pink hued from embarrassment and anger. Whatever curse he planned to aim at Bixlow disappeared at an instant when he there's a quick tug on the hem of his pants. Bixlow then pushed the teen's pants along with the black boxer further down his hips until it bunched on the knees, giving the soul mage better excess.

"What—" Gray started.

Again, the man disrupted his speech. "Surely you have enough stamina for more than one load—oh don't give me that look, Gray. You'll enjoy this."

"Define 'this'."

Dark crimson eyes widened, as if Bixlow didn't even believe the ice mage was humoring him, plus the venomous glare. Not one to be rattled, the grin creep onto the man's lips. "It's all up to you. Define it anyhow you like."

The dark haired teen felt the weight of Bixlow's gaze on him intensify. Just then, Gray suddenly realized that he was three quarter (the pants still bunched up on his knees) naked. "I define this as rape."

"You won't. I'll make sure of tha'"

What sounds like a cork popped out of what sounded like a bottleneck.

Knowing what's to come has odd physical effects on Gray. At once, his stomach twisted and churned, his heart hammering in his throat and the ice mage thought that he if wishes to sacrifice his own limb just so he could escape this mortifying event, this would be the perfect moment. Or he could get panicked instead.

"This the last time, Bixlow. Get your hands off me!" Gray half growl, half hissed. He tugged his chained wrist violently with huge hope that it would lift the sofa up and use the piece of furniture to whack Bixlow on the head like the game 'whack the mole.'

Fully aware of Gray's dangerous intention, the soul mage waste no time coating his fingers with the slick substance and throw the bottle to the floor with a dull 'thud', rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up and proceed. The moment Bixlow's slick, wet middle finger touched the entrance, the red eyed man felt Gray jerked forward, probably to get away from the foreign feeling. He then pressed up gently, until a tight heat enclose his finger and pushed forward up. Unseen by Gray, Bixlow shuddered at the delicious hotness and the thought of himself engulfed by the same heat.

"Get your finger the hell out of me!" The ice mage managed, between badly suppressed groans. Things are not supposed to go in there at all!

Bixlow exhaled an amused breath against Gray's sweaty neck, his finger went a fracture further into his up to his knuckle. "Be still, will you? Don't want to tear anything, do we?"

Another finger joined in and settled deep inside him, scissoring and widening the resisting muscles. Pushed in, twisting, stretching and pulled out. The procedure repeated a few times and every now and then, it touched something deep inside that electrify Gray's nerve endings.

"Gaah!" Gray forcefully expelled a harsh gasp at the intensity of the sensation flooding his body. His rejuvenated cock quivered obviously from the lack of intention, as though begging to be touched. Just when the teen thought he was going to lose it again, the fingers hastily drown out and made a wet, slick noise as they exited. At the same time, his legs quaked under him and the teen almost slumped forward if it wasn't for the hand keeping him in place.

For a split second, Bixlow couldn't help but stare at the image before him: Gray's ass in the air, his head down, panting. He watched the boy's muscular shoulder rise and fall with breathing, then watched as Gray lifted his head, finally turning around to look at Bixlow. The teen's eyes were unfocused, his mouth slightly parted and the blush of arousal coloring his face. As soon as his eyes landed on Bixlow after craning his neck so much, Gray quickly averted his gaze by looking forward, ashamed. Right now, his brain, his skin, his manhood prickled with anticipation. And Gray hated it.

There's a sharp inhale nearby, followed by a shuddering exhale and the barest hint of moan. Seconds later, the sound of material hushing over skin followed. Gray didn't want to think of an answer to why Bixlow was behaving such.

So the ice mage wasn't the least surprise when his body was flipped over, shuddering a bit as his back touched the cool floor. Slender fingers gripped the pants that were still bunched up on his knees and with a harsh tug, the piece of clothing finally removed and thrown away, leaving the teen bare. On his back with his wrist still entrapped by Bixlow, the boy couldn't help but stare at the equally naked mage above him. Surprisingly, Bixlow was nicely muscled. There was not an ounce of fat on him. Dark blue eyes hazily mapped every inch of the man's body and his eyes lingered on the one part that made Gray choked on his own breath. Fine black hair ran a thin line from Bixlow's navel to a nest of soft curls surrounding his long, thick cock. It curved upward, nearly touching his belly and glistening with moisture as droplet gathered at the tip and dripped down the shaft.

Half heartedly, Gray twisted his hand. "Bixlow, let go—uummphh!"

Bixlow had chosen that particular moment to overlap the teen's lips with his own. Like Gray, his lips were cool, but not a freezing icy cool. More like a minty cool feeling and the soul mage decided that he liked the refreshing sensation. As expected, Gray clamped down his teeth, determined not to give the permission for entry Bixlow was seeking after soul mage run his tongue over his front teeth. Not giving up, Bixlow moved closer and settled between the ice mage's parted legs to deepen the kiss but still, there wasn't even a millimeter gap for him to taste the teen. Somehow, Gray determination got deterred when Bixlow's hot dick rubbed his due to the closeness and he gasped. Sensing his golden opportunity, the man waste no time thrusting his tongue into the hot cavern and moaned lowly. The boy taste divine, more than anything he had expected. First, he ran his tongue along Gray's teeth and gum. Then the agile appendage glided upward, tickling the roof and mapping it. That made Gray to jolt but he forced himself not to play along. He knew there was nothing much he could do in his state and with Bixlow frenzily kissing him like there was no tomorrow. So he stayed motionless. Unsatisfied with Gray' lack of response, Bixlow used his free hand to fist a handful of the boy's ebony hair and tilted his head upward to gain more excess. The soul mage stroked the teen's tongue, before curling their appendage together and sucking it into his mouth. His saliva began pouring into Gray's mouth, the boy had to swallow a couple of time.

The wet kiss went on for few more seconds and the lack of oxygen caused both of the male's head to spin around. Reluctantly, Bixlow finally pulled away while his tongue gave one final lick at Gray's quivering lips. Gray panted, coughed and sucked, anything to help him regulating his breathing back to normal. But before he could achieve that, Bixlow attacked his throat, kissing the skin there and sucking on his Adam's apple.

Weak hand helplessly struggled as the mouth travelled north, and kissed the skin right below the sensitive ear. Bixlow grinned as the teen's voice leaked out, his moans were more of a turn-on than he would have thought possibly.

"Bi-bixlow! Enough already!" The ice mage trashed, their body unconsciously rubbed together, sending yet another jolt of current through their body.

Bixlow kissed the boy's cheek softly and stared him dead into the eyes. Deep scarlet bore into midnight blue. "Oh no, Gray. We're far from enough."

It was a gamble but Bixlow had finally removed his hand from pinning the boy further. But at this stage, he doubted if Gray could focus with his magical power, let alone to make anything out of it.

Grasping Gray by the hips, Bixlow nudged against the exposed ring of muscles and worked it around and around, smearing the pre-cum and lube. Still holding his cock shaft, the soul mage pushed forward with his hips. The head slid right through the boy's resistant muscles and his shaft went in him to the root.

"Fu—nnngghh!" Pain, discomfort and pleasure like he had never felt before squeezed through a very small hole. Gray groaned at the dizzying sensation of being filled completely.

"Uhhmmm…" Bixlow hummed as he felt the boy's wet, hot muscles flex on his rod. ""That feels soo good. You're so hot in there, Gray. So tight."

"I-I don't care, you bastard. Suddenly ramming it right up t-to me." Gray grunted between gritted teeth, barely able to keep his eyes opened. "J-just—Goddammit Bixlow! If you want me to enjoy it you can at least give me a moment here to adjust your stupid prick!"

Suddenly being yelled on, Bixlow blinked a couple of times like he's been drenched with a bucket of cool water. Then, when he saw the throbbing vein on Gray's forehead, and annoyance laced with need in his eyes, the man gave a defeated chuckle. So staying still what he did but still kissing the exposed neck of the teen softly. Bixlow held his cock in place, while Gray breathed deeply, relaxing, adjusting to the feel of the man's hard cock, in his tight ass. Those few seconds of waiting indeed torturous for Bixlow until he felt his arm grabbed softly. A very soft and shy way of Gray to inform him he was ready.

Slowly, Bixlow moved his hips backward, sliding his cock along the surface of the teen's inner muscles, and rocked back. Back, forward, back, forward, the soul mage drove his rod in steady pace.

"Aaahhh, oooohh, Graaaayy…" The seme shuddered. Spreading the legs wider, Bixlow looked down to watch his dick going back and forth in the boy, feeling the heat, the grasp, and the velvety insides of Gray's ass. Each thrust was a thrust of pure pleasure, each plunged produced a new sound. Whether it was the wet slap of his pelvis hitting the boy's or Gray's grunts of gratification. Damn, he had never felt anything this good in his life. Even jerking off while fantasizing the same mage did not feel this good.

Bixlow was thrusting in earnest now, driving a frenetic and relentless rhythm that Gray found himself caught in. The teen rocked his hips back, meeting each heavy lung as it hit with miraculous precision the spot that sent flush of sensation cursing through his body. Without missing a beat, the soul mage brought his hands to Gray's nipples and rolled them between his thumbs and forefingers, messaging them as they grew harder, more erect from his body.

"Unnhh, unnhh—haahhh." Gray grunted in respond to each of Bixlow's thrust into him. He gave up the fight to be quite, non-stop noises spilling from him at the deep thrusts, as if something trying to crawl into his stomach.

"Hand…" The rest of the word stuck in his throat but nevertheless, Bixlow understand the meaning behind the single word.

In the midst of all that, Bixlow's hand went for the chain and with a single yank (Gray wondered briefly how he'd done it), the piece of metal snapped. Gray sighed in relief. The chain was beginning to dig into his raw skin and if he doesn't get rid of it, most definitely he would suffer blisters as a consequence.

And the ice mage wasn't a big fond of bondage.

It wouldn't be long now; Bixlow's control was bleeding rapidly away. His vein felt like liquid fire was surging through them. And when Gray wrapped his arms around him and brought their bodies closer so that his body slid in the slick sweat of Bixlow's, it only intensified the feeling. Worse, the blunt nails of the boy's scrapped him in the back and mercilessly dug into his skin, causing Bixlow to groan and arch his back like a cat at the sweet pain.

"Haaaa—aahhh… So little Gray do know how to play along..." Bixlow panted heavily.

Their grunts were becoming louder by minutes. Gray's cock, having swelled to full size was leaving a path of sticky pre-cum along his belly.

The sensation and feeling of ecstasy was too much, Bixlow couldn't cope with them anymore. Both of them were groaning so loudly now with each thrust and it was a dignity savior that the walls are thick, but anyone who standing near the door would know there were two males rutting inside the house. With shaky hand, Bixlow grasped the boy's slick cock, moving his hand up and down so fast his wrist ached, smoothing the steady-stream of pre-cum running from the slit along the shaft.

Suddenly, Gray's cock jerked in his hand, a wad of cum burst from the head of his cock onto the teen's abdomen, another shot, another and another.

"Nngghhh—mmhhnnnn—gaaahhh!" As the ice mage came, his frame bucked wildly, his inner muscles gripped, tightened, and loosened on Bixlow's cock in his ass.

Behind his eyes, the coil in Bixlow's stomach was so tight it was hard to breath, especially when the boy's ass was messaging his dick deliciously. He continued his frantic movement, desperate for release. And then the string snapped, unraveling fast, too fast… making his own body tense for seconds before Bixlow came so hard the soul mage saw nothing for what felt like a thousand thundering heartbeats, stopping the breath in his lungs.

"Huuhhhnn…that's it… take my milk—haaahhnn—Graaayyyy…" Bixlow moaned out, his male essence burst forth everything the boy was coaxing from him and straight into Gray's hot channel, coating it until he was dry heaving. Despite the heavenly feeling raking through his nerves, Bixlow dimly felt the body beneath him shuddered. Another string of moan escaped from the boy, the noise mingled with the one the soul mage was making.

The aftershock continued for some time, Bixlow slumped forward, his larger frame crushing Gray but the ice mage made no effort to push him away. Their foreheads touched and hot ragged breaths mingled in that close space. Gradually, as Bixlow's convulsion died down, he became aware of his surroundings, as well as the whine erupted at back of Gray's throat. Seemed like it was making the boy's breathing hard with his weight pinning him. After several fail attempts, Bixlow finally managed to push himself up and pulled his softened cock out of Gray with much reluctance. He kind of missed the warmth heat of the teen's.

Then, the soul mage looked down to drink the image pictured before him. Gray, still enjoying the aftermath had his eyes closed and still panting softly but not as harsh as he was minutes ago. Red puffing lips, tousled hair, and light sheen of sweat covering his every inch of his skin, Bixlow almost drooled at the beautiful sight. Just when the man decided to wait for the boy to gain back his regular breathing patter, something caught his eyes. There was a scar Bixlow had never noticed before on Gray's forehead above his left eye, probably because it was partially covered by his hair.

Gray lay there silently for a while, letting his breathing calm down when he felt something was touching his forehead. Slowly, the ice mage opened his eyes. There was Bixlow, his hand on his head, long, slim fingers removing the black strands away from the boy's damp forehead. Curious, Gray couldn't really tell what lingered inside the man's head as Bixlow was wearing unreadable expression. The curiosity picked when the ice mage felt a single digit tracing a short line on his forehead, then paused.

"Where did you get this?"

It wasn't a very wise idea to throw a question to freshly sexed up Gray because the only response Bixlow received was a small 'huh'.

"This scar."The soul mage used his index finger to press a particular spot. "Where did you get it?"

Even facing the simplest question, it took almost two minutes for Gray to fully grasp it, and another three minutes to dig up his memory regarding where and how he got that scar. So five minutes had passed before the ice mage finally came up with an answer.

"Galuna Island… S-rank mission. Long story, don't ask."

The ice mage stayed still as Bixlow continued to trail his fingers over his forehead in a relaxing sort of otherworldly massage. This gentle touch was undeniable comical, Gray couldn't resist from choking back a laugh.

Seeing how Gray pursing his lips, Bixlow wondered what had gotten into the teen. "What is it now?"

After the ice mage had finally calmed down, he sighed. "It's just that the words 'gentle' and 'Bixlow' would never blend in a million years."

That made Bixlow wanted to retort, until the teen continued.

"Why didn't you use your figure eyes?" As he questioned, Gray stared at the man above him, seeking for any sign of uncertainty. "It's easier and you don't have to wrestle me down."

Instead pouring answers to Gray, Bixlow leaned down and pulled the teen into a kiss, this one slower and softer. It was the kind of kiss that seduced even the most reluctant of recipients. Satisfied with the state of submissive Gray was in, the soul mage pulled away. It left the teen breathless and wanting more.

"What good would it be to fuck a mindless doll?" Bixlow whispered. The feel of Gray's satiny soft lips against him made the soul mage groaned.

"Whatever." Cheeks pink tinted, Gray murmured and yawned afterward. The exhaustion by the explosive orgasm and from the mission started to kick in that he could barely keep his eyes opened. "Tired… sleep… kill you… tomorrow…"

That was all Gray managed to mumble before he was slowly pulled into a deep slumber, leaving a very flabbergasted Bixlow. He had just confessed (does it count as confession anyway?) to the ice mage, yet the boy had the nerve to sleep on him?

Still, the soul mage wasn't sure if he likes the sound of the last phrase.

Staring at the sleeping figure, Bixlow saw the teen's chest rise and fall with each soft breath. His face contorted into what the soul mage took to be peaceful. Bixlow let out a loud yawn, indicating that he needed his rest himself.

Maybe he should move Gray to the bed, tuck him in, give him a goodnight kiss and leave the house quietly.

….

…

Or maybe he could just stay for the night.

And he'll just have to face Gray's wrath tomorrow.

**-END-**

**~~OMAKE~~**

It was Lucy who noticed it. Scratch that, everyone in the guild noticed it as well, but it was the blond girl who voiced it first.

"That's rare. Gray hasn't stripped his clothes off since morning." So she stated as she continued to flip the pages of the weekly teen magazine.

All pray for the deities up there because lucky for Gray, Lucy had just missed the horrifying look of the ice mage behind his mug. Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from choking on his drink. How could he strip when his body was covered with countless of red spots which people calls hickeys! That tongue lolling bastard… There's a limit in marking people for hell's sake!

Just when the ice mage thought his life couldn't get more miserable, Happy flew towards his direction and circled him a few times, his brows all bunched together. "Aaahh, she's right! Gray even wears turtle neck. I didn't know you have one."

Beeecccaaaauuuussseee, most of the hickeys located on his neck! Gray groaned venomously under his breath. The grip on his mug's ear tightened, no doubt it would break if applied more pressure.

Maybe he should be staying in his house after all. But the urge to murder a certain mage is what had brought him here.

The blue flying cat continued, "Maybe Gray h— owwwiiieeee!"

Whatever in Happy's mind could no longer be heard out because the ice mage had snatched the cat and pinched both of his cheeks until it stretched painfully.

"Oww, oww, oww. I'm soghyy Ghrrayy sogh freaghh stooph pughing ma sheesk. (I'm sorry Gray so please stop pulling my cheeks.)

All of sudden a foreign yet familiar voice joined in. "Maybe somethin' good happen to Gray and he decided to have a lil' change."

Several emotions played on Gray's face. From shock, to passive, to irritated and lastly… anger. And it was the last one that made Happy to gulp few times. To his relief, the ice mage released him and the blue cat didn't waste a second to fly away, back to Natsu's side. He hid behind Natsu's arm and poked his head out slightly to see Gray.

Gray body twitched at the oh-so-familiar voice that belonged to the same person who broke into his house, who molested him, who fucked him half way to heaven, who slept in his bed and who fled away before he had the chance to strangle him.

Now, here he was, sitting in the table next to him, grinning like a cat that got the cream.

"What? What? Something good happened to Gray? What is it? C'mon, tell meee!" The pink haired dragon slayer suddenly butted in, whining around the heavily pissed Gray. Even when Happy was tugging his vest, mouthing quietly 'Natsu, leave him be!'

"Tell him!" Much to Gray's disgust, one of Bixlow's tiki dolls chirped before the rest of them echoed behind him. "Yes, tell him!"

The soul mage's red eyes leered at Gray from behind his visor. Coupled with the toothy grin on his generous lips, he looked thoroughly debouched and very himself in fact. Something needed to be done here or else those damn tiki dolls are going to spill the bean.

"C'mon ice prince. Tell them." Bixlow purred sensuously.

Dark blue eyes twitched erratically. Second later, Gray heard something snapped much like a sound of a twig being stepped on.

"You sly bastard…." Gray muttered through gritted teeth. No one could make out his expression at that moment since half of his face was covered by the long, dark bangs.

"Naaa…W-wait up Gray…" Sensing the boy's soon to be rage, Bixlow waved his hands in panic. Oh why can't he just freaking shut his blabbering mouth and have a one to one conversation with the angry ice prince.

With a 'you're-dead-meat-Bixlow' look, Gray brought his hands together. The grin on his face was much too eerie that it could send someone tough as Elfman to be hiding under the table.

"Ice Make: Arrows!"

In instant, arrows shaped like ice appeared. Before anyone in the guild, especially Bixlow had the time to find for cover, the arrows were shot at high speed, all towards soul mage. Of course, it couldn't be help if some of them almost hit the rest of the guild members.

But it didn't manage to impale the one Gray was targeting. It wasn't a milligram less irritating, when the said target was now running towards the exit, hot on his heels. If that bastard is good at something, than that would be running away.

"You damn droopy eyes! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Natsu screamed, because mainly the arrow almost hit him on the crotch.

"Shut up, salamander! You are too loud!" Some voices screeched in the background.

"Don't get in my way, bastard!" The pinked haired teen growled.

Less than a minute, all hell broke loose inside the Fairy Tail guild. For outsider, the sight almost looked like a battle between cavemen and uncivilized barbarian. Everyone was practically throwing chairs, table, and glass, anything they could grab on at each other.

Ignoring the commotion, Gray found his footing and dashed for the exit as well. He's going to make a human popsicle out of Bixlow and he didn't give a damn if one or two or maybe three buildings destroyed in the process.

"Bixlow, you bastard! Get your ass back here!" Shouted Gray as he increased his speed.

Bixlow turned his head and saw the teen was slowly closing their gap. Holy shit! He's really serious about killing him! "Ohh please spare my ass, your highness!"

"LIKE HELL!" Gray's voice echoed through out Magnolia.

And so the chase between two extraordinary lovers went on for God know how long...

Master Makarov, who had just arrived from attending the council meeting almost, had an instant heart attack just by looking at his precious guild.

"YOU FOOLS! ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY MY GUILD?"

**A/N: This story should have been posted few days ago, but as I was about to type the finishing line, then my house went black out. The shitty thing was, I forgot to save almost ¾ of its content! Not to mention I stayed up all night until 3 am, God I was terribly pissed the hell off! Then I had to redo it again….damn. **


End file.
